Invisible
by Imadingdong05
Summary: What happens when the guy you've been inlove with for years finally notices you? A little one-shot about Kim and Jared. R/R pls.


**Summary: **Story of Jared and Kim and how they got together.

Kim is the quiet and shy classmate of Jared who he never noticed before. What happens when the guy you're in love with finally notice you?

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Stephenie Meyer in reality but mine in my dreams.

[Inspired by two of my favourite singers and their songs: Invisible by Taylor Swift and Miss Invisible by Marie Digby]

**Kim POV:**

"Hey, Kim. Did you do your homework for English? The essay, I mean?" Jena asked me.

She's one of the most beautiful and popular girls at La Push High School. And guess what? She uses me as her homework provider and whenever I say no, she reminds me of my first day at this school, ten years ago. It goes something like this:

"Remember your first day at school? You got lost and helped you find your way to our classroom. And now you don't even let me copy your homework after all the good things I've done for you." And cue in the sniff, sniff and then me feeling guilty.

I never liked feeling guilty so I just let her copy my homework. Because if I let her then I could have the peace I wanted very much. I sat on my usual seat in class and prepared all my stuff for Spanish.

I sit beside Jared, one of the hottest and most popular guys at school. I've liked him since the first time I laid my eyes on him. But he never returned my feelings though I never told him, or anyone, about it. Jena knows but she always uses it for blackmail. Such a good friend.

Jared's been away for weeks and nobody knows why. Also, there are rumours going around that he's been hanging out with Sam and his 'pack'. They are known for being trouble in the rez, however the elders aren't doing anything to stop them. _I wonder what's gotten into Jared. _It's not that I'm worried. Well, I am but still.

I wouldn't call this obsession. I mean I can still live without him and he is not certainly the reason why I come to school everyday. No. The reason I come to school everyday is because my parents have high expectations from me.

But really, having living in La Push all my life, I feel like I have limited choices. But I still do my best at school, hoping that I can get out of La Push after high school. Which is only two more years.

While waiting for the teacher and the rest of the class to arrive, I busied myself preparing all the stuff I needed for Spanish. When I got my book, ring binder and pens out, I heard the chair beside me screeched on the concrete floor. I turned to my right side to tell that person that this seat is taken but is taken aback by what I saw.

It was Jared but he looked different. Instead of his shaggy long hair, it now looked cropped like he'd done it himself. His subtle muscles are now more noticeable and leaner. He became taller although he was already tall when I last saw him.

His head is bent down on our table, and he looked amazing as always. I turned back to my stuff and waited for the teacher to speak. We did our daily exercise where the teacher will say Spanish words and we translate them. I almost got all of them except for one.

It's the first time I heard of that Spanish word and I couldn't translate it. Then suddenly I recognised half of the long Spanish word therefore making it easier to figure out the mystery word. Werewolf.

I didn't know I said it aloud until Jared looked up from beside me. Shock flashed across his eyes but was replaced by wonder in a second. His eyes caught mine and held it. There is no question of me looking away. After a few more minutes of staring, I looked away when the teacher called my name.

"It's werewolf, Miss Deanley." I said hesitantly.

"Well done, Kim." she smiled, proud of herself more than me.

Time passed by very quickly and then the bell rang. Most of the class has already left as always. I packed all my things and stood up. I felt someone gazing at me, though I'm too frightened to look.

My instinct got the better of me and I looked only to find Jared staring intensely at me. I heard the second bell rang so I hurried out the door and to my next class without looking back at Jared.

Second period passed by in a blur. I spent the whole period reminiscing on Jared and the emotions in his eyes. It's as if he saw me for the first time which I doubt is true since we have been in the same classes since the first grade. But I don't blame him for not noticing me, I am plain and unnoticeable.

Jena sat with me at lunch which is unusual for her since she always hangs out with the popular people. I turned towards her, waiting for her to say something.

"Have you talked to Jared, Kim?" she asked.

"Uhm, no. Why?" _Did something happen that I should know about?_ It seems like everyone is acting strange today.

"Then why is he staring at you like that?" I turned my head to the direction of his table, where he sits with Paul and other guys.

"I don't really know." I said, more to myself. Maybe there's something on my face?

"Whoa, what is he doing?" she asked, taken aback. I looked at the direction she was staring wide-eyed at and found Jared walking towards us. Jena squealed quietly. She has been crushing on Jared right after I realised my feelings for him.

Jared stopped right in front of me, looking down at me with intense eyes. _What is wrong with him?_ From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jena looking back and forth at me and Jared, confusion apparent in her eyes.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, motioning towards the empty seat next to me. I looked at the seat next to me and then back to him.

"Uhm, why?" I blurted out unconsciously. Jena's head snapped back to the direction of my face. I must have been blushing because I feel really hot from the neck up.

"I just want to." he responded coolly. I just nodded my head to end the awful conversation. It must be a practical joke from him and his friends. Oh well, I'll just ignore them.

I turned back to the table, not looking at anyone but the table. I ate my lunch in silence until I felt someone staring at me. I turned to my right and found Jared staring at me just like in Spanish.

I racked my brain for the most believable reason of his actions and came up with something. He likes Jena and is probably just using me to get to her. _Wow, they are such a perfect couple._

"Do you want me move? Because I can." I told him, more sharply than I intended it to. It's really hard being plain. Your crush doesn't notice you, but when he finally does, it is only to use you to get to your 'friend'. _What a life._

He is stunned. It's like my words shocked him with electricity. His eyes got wide and I heard snickering behind me. _I knew it._ I stood up immediately and took my bag. I turned to the exit all the while preventing the traitor tears from falling.

I went straight to my favourite spot; the staircase adjacent to the cafeteria door. I sat down and just let the tears fall. I didn't know someone had followed me until someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I wiped the tears off of my face and turned to the person who followed me. And surprise surprise, it's Jared. His face looked sad and sincere; I just want to hug him. Of course I couldn't or he'll push me away. _But why did he follow me here?_

"What do you want?" I retorted. His eyes got wide in a second but returned to its sadness and sincerity.

"Are you okay, Kim?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"You tell me, you're the one who did the amazing practical joke." I said sarcastically.

"Practical joke?" he asked. He's a really good actor; he almost made me believe that he doesn't know what I'm talking about. _Almost_.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jared." I said sharply.

"No, I don't Kim." he looked so sincere. Maybe it wasn't a practical joke.

"Why did you want to sit beside me?" I asked. He opened his mouth but I interrupted him. "And don't say, "I just want to."" I said mimicking his voice though it wasn't as close as his deep and husky voice.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." Uhm, not bad. _But why?_

"But why?" I asked, louder this time.

"Because…I love you." he said. I waited for the punch line but there was nothing.

"You what?" I asked, stunned.

"I love you, Kim." he repeated. I pinched myself on the arm. Not only did it confirm that this is NOT a dream, but it also made my arm bruised. I looked back at his eyes and they looked concerned and worried.

Jared took the arm that I pinched and rubbed the bruised skin softly. His eyes caught mine and held it, long. This time no one interrupted us. After a few minutes of staring at each other's eyes, he finally spoke.

"You'll understand everything once I take you to the bonfire. Will you go? There's one tomorrow night." he said, his eyes wary and intense.

I nodded my head yes, not sure if I'm capable of speaking when he looks at me like that. He smiled in response.

"I'll pick you up at seven." he smiled even wider. Jared stood up, took my arm and pulled me to him. I froze, not sure if I should put my arms around him or pinch myself again to be sure if this is real.

He let go of me after a few minutes and walked off. Jared looked back a few times with a grin on his face. I smiled widely when he rounded the corner towards the bathrooms.

The next day, I prepared 2 hours before he picks me up for the date-if I could call it that- and waited for him in the living room. My dad allowed me to go to the date when I told him that we're going to the bonfire.

I'm not sure what they do for the bonfire but my dad sure does. He said something about the legends and other stuff. He seemed excited. Five minutes before seven, someone knocked on the door.

Jared came five minutes earlier with a red rose on his hand. He's wearing jeans short and a thin tee shirt though it is almost five degrees outside. This is so much a contrast to what I'm wearing; pink tee, skinny jeans and a coat.

He greeted my dad formally then he led me his car. When we got to the bonfire, everyone is already seated; with Billy Black and Quil Aeteara Sr. I met new people there as well like Emily and Bella.

After hearing about the legends, everything fell to place. Jared only reacted when I said the word werewolf in Spanish because he is a werewolf. Though I'm still not sure about the 'I love you' part.

After the elders talked about the legends of the shape shifters, Jared looked at me warily. I smiled at him encouragingly. He pulled my hand and led me to the forest near the bonfire.

He kissed me on the cheek before he let go of my hand and walked to the back of a tree. A few seconds later there is a horse sized wolf in front of me. I recognized Jared eyes and I unconsciously moved forward. I stopped inches in front of him and put my hand on his fur.

"Jared?" I asked and he nodded his head.

I scratched the space between his neck and ear and he shivered. He seemed to like it so I continued doing it for minutes. He licked my hand and walked off to the trees. A few seconds later, the horse sized wolf is replaced by the human form of Jared.

"That was amazing." I said truthfully. He grinned widely and took my hand. He explained everything; about the shape shifting genes, imprinting and our relationship.

"Jared?" I asked again after he finished. He looked down-way down- at me so I took this one chance, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. I can tell he was shock at first though it was my first kiss.

After a while he seemed in control of himself so he kissed me again when I pulled back and softly this time. The kiss lasted more than a minute I guessed until he suddenly pulled away so we can breathe. We smiled at each other and then he led me back to the bonfire.

The rest of the bonfire was uneventful as we were just eating though the boys are really big eaters. Jared drove me back home, his hand controlling the steering wheel while the other holding my hand. This has been the best day of my life. Well, one of the best days actually.

After that day, Jared has been a very loving and caring boyfriend. He comes to my room every night before I sleep and before he starts his patrol. When he's not patrolling or sleeping (really the guy could sleep for two days minimum without waking up you'd think he's dead), we hang out with the pack and they're imprints like me or Jared would take me on a date to some romantic place I have never been before.

But even though my life changed after only a month of being imprinted on, I'm still the plain ol' Kim I was from the beginning. Still ordinary and invisible but nevertheless loved.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this! I was inspired (songs above) so I wrote this little one-shot of another one of my favourite couples, Jared and Kim. Please read my other fanfics, _Second Chance _and _Here We Go Again_. I promise I'll update soon after the exams (study study study!)


End file.
